The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1
by Miko122
Summary: I'm Peter Parker, my parents were agents of SHIELD. When I was a young boy, they left home, and at age 15, I was given power, and with that power came a lesson of responsibility, and now, with the power i've been given, it's my job to protect those I love and those I don't. I'm Peter Parker, I'm Spider-Man, the guardian of New York City. They need me and I need them.
1. Birth of a hero

**The Amazing Spider-Man**

**Thank you my fellow fanfic readers and writers of all kinds, allow me to introduce you to **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_**. I hope you read my other works, notably Superman Adventures and New York's Reckoning, because then you can get an idea of how I write. Now, as I've stated in my profile, my favorite superhero is Spider-Man. I did grow up with him, so it's hard for me not to love him, so this is my take on the classic character, with what I would do with Spider-Man.**

**You may have read many other Spider-Man stories like this, but this is a new, fresh take on the character, similar to what was done with Ultimate Spider-Man, but with tweaks, kind of like making MJ the new girl. So, this series is basically a mix of everything. There's Ultimate Spider-Man and Spectacular Spider-Man, both amazing adaptions of the character, and the movies are another inspiration, with earth 616 Spider-Man as the main source. There will be plots inspired off of the comics, but many others that were modeled just for this story.**

**I've wanted to make a story like this for a while now, and here's my chance, and I really hope you like it. For the main characters, it's Peter, Harry, MJ, Flash, Aunt May and Uncle Ben (these are just for this chapter.) **

**When we begin in the story, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, and he's not an adult. He's actually 15, but if this story reaches far, you might see Peter Parker teaching at Midtown High, or scoring a job as a scientist in Horizon Labs. These are just some examples.**

**Regarding genre, it's mainly action/adventure, but there is humor thrown in there, and there's romance. I guess, sometimes, to get more views, it's best not to just stick to one genre, and so I wont.**

**I think it would be best to give a rating, so I'd say you should at least by 12-years-old to read this. There's violence (not too descriptive), there isn't any inappropriate language (accept 1 use of the word "he*l" and another use of "j*rk"), there will be some kissing through out the story, and frightening images, but it isn't something too brutal or gruesome. Warning, rating may change, but I'll tell the readers when it does.**

**Anyways, I think I've told you enough, and it's time for you to jump into this adventure. When I get at least 3 reviews, I'll release the second chapter. So, after you read, please review, and don't forget to enjoy and give me feedback. If you found anything wrong with the story, say it in the reviews. If you have any recommendations, say it too.**

…

**Oscorp Tower, Experimenting Lab**

The arachnid was so small and microscopic, as it danced around Norman Osborn's gloved hand. Norman was a man in his late 30's, with Auburn Colored hair, dressed in a stark coat, and studying the spider under a microscope.

"**The results are positive, Justin, I need you to add more serum" **Norman turned to face his assistant.

Justin was a man of blond hair, and unlike Norman's hair, which was slicked back, Justin's hair shot straight up in the front.

"**Yes, sir" **Justin held the syringe in his hand. Norman held the little spider straight in front of Justin. Justin hesitated, but injected the spider with 100 milliliters of serum.

"**Good work, Justin" **Norman placed the spider on his experimental table. **"In 2 days, you'll be a millionaire."**

…

**The Amazing Spider-Man #1**

**Birth of a hero**

**Written by Miko122**

**All Characters are owned by MARVEL Comics and Disney**

…

***Ding, Ring, Ding, Ring* **the alarm clock rang on the boy's ears.

"**Mmmm" **a 15-year-old boy, with a messy hairstyle, dressed in PJ's, rolled around in his bed.

He reached for the snooze button on his alarm, fumbling around with the device and then switching it off.

"**Peter, wake up, you don't want to be late!" **Aunt May yelled from downstairs.

"**Coming!" **The 15-year-old boy, Peter, yelled.

Downstairs, dinner was ready, where Peter sat with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, his legal guardians.

"**How did you sleep, Peter?" **Uncle Ben asked. **"Just fine" **Peter answered in one of the most sleepiest voices possible.

"**You need to go bed earlier" **Aunt May cried.

"**I was working on an assignment" **Peter replied. **"Anyways, I have no time to waste, I have to leave."**

Peter picked up his bag. **"See you later" **Peter took of his skateboard and walked off.

"**Goodbye, Pete."**

…

Peter skated through the neighborhood, making his way to school, Midtown High school.

He walked into the school, loud and crowded as always.

"**Hey, it's Parker Boy" **a brawny 15-year-old boy, bigger then Flash, pointed to Peter. Flash pretended to chuck a ball at Peter, but he didn't.

_Why do I get bullied, because I'm smarter then other people. Sucks, doesn't it. Well, it's not like I can change anything._

Peter walked over to his locker, typed up the combination, and opened it up, and his books fell out.

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" **Teenagers laughed it him. **"What a loser" **one student even said.

_School sucks, doesn't it?_

Peter sighed, leaning down and picking up his books, standing up to stash his books into his locker.

"**Hey, Pete, what happened to you" **a familiar voice spoke.

_That's Harry Osborn, _Peter turned to see his friend.

Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn (CEO of Osborn Corporations), was a 15-year-old kid, 1 month older then Peter. He was popular, and the only reason (this is just at first) he became friends with Peter was because their love of video games.

_School's great, isn't it?_

"**Hey, Harry! What are you up too?"**

_That's the good thing about school, Harry. That was also the day I meet Mary Jane Watson, at science class…_

**Science Class, Period 4**

"**Alright, students, take your seats" **Dr. Curtis Connors told his class. **"Today, we'll be making alcoholic, but before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to a new student."**

Dr. Connors turned to the open door, and with a smile, said; **"Ms. Watson, please come in."**

A red head, dressed in a denim jacket and black, tight jeans, entered the room. **"She's hot" **Flash Thompson told his two friends, Kenny Kong and Randy Robertson.

"**10S, this is Mary Jane Watson, please take a seat."**

"**Thank you, Sir. Connors" **Mary Jane, sat her bag next to a seat, and sat on the chair.

"**Now, resuming our lesson of alcohol production…" **Curtis Connors began jotting things down on the board.

After explaining how to make alcohol (yes, a very boring procedure) the class went in their usual pairs to make alcohol. **"Could you get me a beaker?" **Harry told Peter, his partner.

"**Sure" **Peter walked off to get a beaker, 20 of them stored in a tray.

Mary Jane was getting one too. **"Hi, Mary Jane, I'm Peter Parker" **Peter raised his hand to shake. **"Hey, Peter" **MJ shook Peter's hands. **"So, where do you come from?" **Peter asked. **"Well, I was born in Canada" **MJ picked up a beaker. **"I moved to New York when I was a little girl."**

"**Well, I hope you like it here" **Peter picked up a beaker. **"Nice meeting you, MJ."**

Peter walked back to Harry. **"You seem like you've made quick friends" **a wide smile filled Harry's face.

"**Good to know" **Harry joked.

"**Peter was talking to his girlfriend" **Flash teased.

…

After class, the students packed up and took their seats. **"Okay, students, before you leave," **Dr. Curtis Connors began, **"I need you to have a look at these sheets."**

Dr. Curtis Connors took 20 sheets, and began handing them out to the whole class. When Peter received his, he had a look at it.

"**It's for an excursion to Oscorp Labs" **Curtis announced. **"It's tomorrow. You are to arrive to school at normal arrival time, and I will meet you there at the bus. Bring 5 dollars."**

And with that, the bell rang.

"**Everyone can live, but I'd like to speak to Mary Jane and Peter" **Curtis called, and the class walked off, accept MJ and Peter, who walked up to their science teacher.

MJ couldn't help but look at his missing arm limb.

Curtis realized, but he said nothing at all.

"**Now, Ms. Watson, you're going to need a student to show you around. I think Peter would make a perfect buddy. I saw you talking to each other, anyways. So, Peter, just show MJ around. Get her to know people."**

…

"**That is where Flash, Kenny and Randy usually hang up" **Peter pointed MJ to a bench outside, where Flash and his friends seated themselves.

"**Yep" **MJ sat her head. **"And that concludes the Peter Parker world tour" **Peter quipped. MJ chuckled. **"Thanks Peter, you're a nice guy."**

This made Peter smile.

"**Well… I'll see you later" **MJ said.

In the end they parted ways.

…

"**Hmm…" **Peter shut his book down to eat dinner with his Aunt and Uncle. **"Did you know there are 40000 species of spiders in the whole wide world?" **Peter told his Aunt and Uncle.

"**That's nice Peter, but could you please eat" **Aunt May urged her nephew.

Peter smiled, putting his book aside to eat his dinner. **"So, Peter, you have any notes?" **Uncle Ben asked.

"**Oh, yeah" **Peter reached into his pocket, handing his Uncle the note on the excursion. Uncle Ben unfolded the note and began reading through it, silently whispering the words on the page to himself.

After reading through it, he put the note down. **"Interesting, well, you can get 5 dollars from my wallet" **Uncle Ben said.

…

**New York City Police Department**

"**There's been a raise in crime, sir."**

Captain Stacy, chief on New York City Police, spoke to one of his lieutenants.

"**And why is that?" **Chief Stacy asked.

"**Well…" **the lieutenant tried to remember something. **"8 days ago, this criminal," **the lieutenant placed a mug shot of a man with brown, cropped hair, labeled _Dmitri Smerdyakov._

"**Escaped from prison" **the lieutenant finished off his sentence, only to continue and say, **"he's a master of disguise and when he escaped, he took a hell of a lot of people with him."**

"**And what do you suggest we do?" **Captain Stacy asked.

"**Assign more patrol officers, or how about plant some in disguise."**

Captain Stacy smiled.

"**Now that's what I call a good idea."**

…

"**Stop the bus! Seriously… stop the bus!"**

Peter raced after the school bus, the wind pounding on his face and glasses.

"**Stop it!"**

Every mean person laughed from inside the bus (which is probably about 5 people, including Liz Allen.)

Sally Avril stood off her chair as Peter banged on the side of the bus, but the driver wouldn't stop.

Avril walked up to the bus driver. **"Stop the bus or I'll call your company and have you fired" **Sally threatened. The bus driver sighed, **"fine, fine, fine."**

He pulled over to a parking, where he let the door open up, and Peter entered tired.

"**Oh, you let the nerd in" **Flash said.

"**Are you serious, Sally" **Kenny commented.

"**So long as he doesn't sit anywhere near us" **Randy, he big man with dark features and short brown hair (a friend of Flash and Kenny) noted.

Kenny wasn't always a bully. He was a cool guy, yes he teased people a bit, but he was a calm guy most times.

"**Thank you" **Peter silently thanked Sally, as he seated himself next to Harry.

The bus door shut and the driver drove off.

"**Why does it only happen to me?" **Peter asked his friend.

"**I don't know?" **Harry replied.

"**You alright, Peter?" **MJ asked from the seat opposite to him. **"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got left behind by a bus and all that."**

MJ laughed.

"**C'mon Peter, cheer down" **Harry said, **"We're only going to my father's company."**

…

"**Welcome class, to OsCorp labs" **the tour coordinator projected her voice to the whole class. **"I'm Katherine, and today I'll be taking you to a tour around OsCorp labs. Please follow the rules, and stick with the group, and enjoy. So, would you please follow me, and we'll be taking a look at some of OsCorp's most recent projects."**

And the class followed Katherine.

"**I don't like this" **MJ said to Harry. **"Yeah, I don't even like half the stuff my dad does" **Harry noted. **"Only Peter does."**

Indeed he did.

Peter was taking photos (he had the flash off, yes, he's not allowed to use flash).

"**I wish I just took the day off," **Harry said.

"**Me too" **MJ talked. **"My Auntie forced me to come here anyway."**

Peter seemed to be enjoying himself, while Flash was trying to impress his friends with some jokes, and Liz and Sally walked with each other.

"**Now…" **Katherine stopped near some tubes, each of them housing a jelly like, black substance, which filled up each of the tubes. **"These are substances which were developed by OsCorp maybe 5 years ago. So, this isn't anything new, but they were meant to cure cancer and boost adrenaline. In a state like this, they can't, but when you add a drop of water, the substance will turn into black goo, which can make the subject stronger and faster. It's incomplete because OsCorp couldn't find a way to continue it."**

A man, dressed in a white coat and glasses, approached Katherine, whispering something into her ears. He backs away, only for Katherine to speak.

"**Okay, Class 10H, we need you to evacuate from this area, as there seems to be an escaped spider."**

"**What?"**

"**What's going on?"**

"**How did it escape?"**

The students began to walk away behind Katherine, some of them panicking while others remained calm.

"**Everyone, I need you to stay calm," **Katherine said.

Peter could feel something small crawling up from his back up to his neck. It was small, but it moved fast. Very fast, actually.

He reached for his neck, but before he could, it stung him. **"Ah" **Peter fell on the ground, and the spider crawled off of his back. **"Kill it!" **Flash yelled. **"I'll do it!" **Kenny stepped on the bug, killing it, not caring about Peter, not even one bit.

But MJ, Harry and Sally did.

"**Peter, are you alright?" **MJ curiously asked, but he couldn't answer, because he faded away.

…

"**W-what… what happened?"**

Peter woke up in hospital, lying down on a bed, and he raised his head to look at his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, with a doctor there too.

"**Aunt May, Uncle Ben! What happened?" **Peter was panicking.

"**Peter, it's alright, calm down" **Uncle Ben took hold of his nephew's hand. **"You're just in hospital, you'll be fine."**

"**What happened to be?"  
**

"**You passed out," **the doctor explained. **"I think it had something to do with that spider bite."**

"**I'm still alive" **Peter touched his neck, and he could feel the bump. **"I feel fine now" **Peter stood up from bed. **"Whatever happened, I think it's gone."**

"**Peter, you have to stay here" **Aunt May commented.

"**Well…" **the doctor said. **"He seems fine, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay for the night. You can leave tomorrow and go to school if you like. As long as you come to the hospital at 5 o'clock to let me have a look at you."**

Peter turned to his Uncle, and then to his Aunt.

_It's not like I have a choice._

…

Peter was fine the next day. He insisted he goes to school to see Harry… and even MJ now.

His Aunt and Uncle drove him to school, where he found MJ and Harry together at the locker room.

"**Hey, Peter, what happened to you?" **Harry asked. **"Oh, nothing" **Peter said, **"I feel fine now. Whatever happened, it's gone."**

"**Good to know, because I have some pretty good news" **Harry smiled. **"Party at my place, tomorrow night."**

"**What's the occasion?" **Peter asked.

"**Absolutely nothing" **MJ commented, jamming her hands in her pocket.

"**Exactly, we're just partying" **Harry said. **"So, don't forget, 7 PM at my house, tomorrow."**

…

**Oscorp Mansion, After School**

"**What do you mean the spider escaped?" **Norman told Justin.

"**Well, it did. One of your employees must have done it," **Justin told his boss.

"**Well, get me who did this and get them fired!" **Norman cried. **"I would've been even more famous then I am today. You would have been famous too, Justin."**

"**I'm fine sir, and, you're son wants to speak to you."**

**"Well, I don't."**

"**He's outside, he says he has news for you."**

Norman sighed, **"Fine, let him in."**

Harry walked in. **"Father, I have some news for you" **Harry said. **"Make it quick!" **Norman spoke.

"**The spider that escaped," **Harry started himself off. **"It bit my friend, Peter."**

"**Peter! That smart kid! I like him! Justin, send Parker's family some chocolates and a sorry envelope."**

"**On it" **Justin walked off.

"**Peter's alright" **Harry noted. **"Still, I want to send him something" **Norman insisted. **"Ok" **Harry said.

…

"**You look fine" **the doctor finished inspecting Peter at the hospital. **"You can go now."**

"**Thank you, doctor" **Aunt May thanked.

The doctor smiled. **"It's fine."**

…

So Peter headed home with his Aunt and Uncle, and outside of the house door was a box of Guylian Chocolates and a letter, entitled _from Norman Osborn._

"**Hmm, what's this?" **Uncle Ben picked the letter up, opening it, and having a look at it, but then handing it to Peter.

"**It's for you" **Uncle Ben said.

Peter began reading the letter:

_From Norman Osborn, to Mr. Peter Parker and the Parker Family in general. I apologize for the spider bite inconvenience. I wish for you, Peter, to heal quickly and get better. Here is some chocolates from Guylian._

"**This doesn't sound like Norman" **Peter said, and they headed inside the house.

"**Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Harry's having a party 7:00 PM tomorrow. Can I go there?" **Peter asked.

"**No drinking" **Aunt May said.

"**No drinking" **Peter repeated.

…

People danced at Harry's party. It looked so fun when Harry entered, and he's sure lucky that he healed up from the spider bite. Luckily, there wasn't any alcoholic (otherwise Aunt May would be pretty angry.)

There was dancing, drinking, eating and chatting. Harry was there, talking with MJ, Flash was with Liz, trying to impress her, while Kenny and Randy talked with each other, and Sally Avril was just talking with some of her friends.

"**Hey, Peter" **MJ called for Peter. **"Hey" **Peter approached Harry and his seemingly new friend. **"Nice party you've got here."**

"**Oh, my father let me use this room for a night, so long as I don't annoy him."**

"**I get it" **Peter nodded. **"Well, I'm going to go get some drinks. Would you like anything?" **MJ asked.

"**Some punch will be fine" **Harry said.

"**And I'll come along" **Peter said.

"'**Kay" **MJ said, walking off, with Peter walking besides her.

"**What do you think?" **Peter asked MJ. **"It's quiet a party, right?"**

**"Well, Peter, my Auntie doesn't usually let me go to party. But, Ms. MJ is pretty persuasive."  
**

"**And Ms. MJ speaks in the 3****rd**** person" **Peter joked, and MJ laughed.

…

After grabbing their drinks, Peter headed to the bathroom, where he took a pee. When he went to wash his hands, he heard footsteps walking inside the restroom.

He turned to see Flash Thompson.

_Oh, come on, why only Flash?_

"**Yo', Parker Boy, so sorry for that spider bite" **Flash teased. **"Oh, Aunt May, Uncle Ben… it hurts!" **Flash imitated Peter's voice.

"**Flash, I don't want to fight you" **Peter walked off and outside the toilet, followed by Flash, who was practically asking for a fight.

"**Hah!" **Flash chuckled. **"Fight me? What are you going to do, Parker, spin a web?"**

Flash darted forward, pulling down Peter's pants and exposing his boxers. **"Hah!"**

"**Hah!"**

"**Hah!"**

"**Hah!"**

Nearly everyone in the party stared at him, some of them laughing.

"**Flash, don't be such a jerk" **MJ stepped forward. Peter pulled up his pants, turning to Flash. **"I'm sorry Parker, did I hurt you?" **Flash smirked.

All his anger had been bottled up. All these years he hid it inside. He always had the urge, I guess, but he never thought to do something. Maybe it was his Aunt May, maybe it was Uncle Ben, or maybe it was just himself.

But he had too this time.

Peter, backing off, then clenching his fist and raising it, shifted it forward, delivering a strike to Flash's head that send him trembling back and then falling down to the floor, and Peter didn't regret it.

Not one bit at least.

MJ cupped her hands against her mouth, while Harry was just plain surprised, as well as Kenny and Randy.

Sally, however, was impressed in a way.

Fury whelmed Peter, and by now, he was ashamed, but he felt like he went to far.

He contemplated himself about it. What would Aunt May think? Uncle Ben? All these things just hit him.

Would he be treated any different at school? Maybe MJ would stop being friends with him.

"**What a freak!" **Kenny called. Peter turned to MJ, and to Harry, but he ran off. He couldn't say anything. But the one thing that surprised him more then anything is, even if he choose to punch Flash, how did he hurt him? He's not strong enough?

Maybe something crawled into him, and made him stronger.

…

He ran in the night, his first instinct telling him to just sit in the dark in an alley, his other instinct telling him to run home, the place he was going now.

As he ran home, he saw a criminal racing off with a duffle bag, away from a storeowner.

_It must be the raise in crime, _Peter thought.

…

Peter entered his house, where he found a panicked yet angered Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"**Peter…" **Aunt May spoke. **"Your Uncle and I are not deaf, we heard about what happened."**

"**How did you know?" **Peter asked.

"**Your friend Harry gave us a call," **Uncle Ben said. **"He was worried about you, and we are too."**

"**Well you shouldn't be."**

"**Yes we should!" **Aunt May raised her voice.

"**No, you shouldn't!" **Peter cried. And they all stood in silence. Yes, he hated himself for what he did, yes he contemplated himself for it, but he couldn't do anything to go back.

He just had to live with it, and he was embarrassed to admit he had made such a wrong decision. What was he meant to do?

"**Peter, just go to your room" **Uncle Ben spoke, firmly. Peter nodded. He was ashamed; his guardians expected more from him.

After all they did for him.

After how much they loved him.

He failed them.

…

Peter lay back on his bed, shutting his eyes, just thinking about how he messed up.

But quickly, he went to bed, fearing what would await him at school the next morning.

…

The morning was silent and awkward, quiet and quiet an ordeal.

He was driven to school by his Uncle Ben, where they had a talk in the car.

"**Do you regret what you did?" **Uncle Ben asked.

"**Hmm?" **Peter asked him to repeat what he said.

Uncle Ben knew that Peter heard him, but just didn't want to answer his question.

"**Do you regret what you did to Flash?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**What do you mean, maybe?" **Uncle Ben asked, ashamed.

"**Ok, yes, maybe I'm just to embarrassed to admit it" **Peter confessed.

"**Well don't be. Now I want you to go to school and apologize, ok?"**

Peter shook his head.

"**Ok?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, alright."**

"**Peter," **Uncle Ben continued

Peter dreaded this conversation, yet Uncle Ben continued.

"**With great power, there must always come great responsibility. You have the power to do well, and you can use it to help people. Peter, take your time to think about what you did. Now, your Aunt and I decided not to ground you, but it seems like we haven't taught you have we?"**

_Maybe, _Peter thought to himself. He wouldn't dare say that.

"**Peter, you're not a bad person. You just made the wrong decision."**

…

"**They chose not to ground me" **Peter told Harry. Everyone at the party was looking at him; even some people that weren't at the party had heard of the event, were also looking at him.

"**My father wouldn't ground me either" **Harry added. **"He couldn't be bothered to take care of me at home."**

"**Well, look, I made the wrong mistake."**

"**Yeah, you did" **MJ approached the two. **"Peter, I never knew it was in you" **MJ added. The three friends stood there in silence for a while. Peter just didn't know what to say to his friends, Harry was looking from Peter to MJ, Peter to MJ and then back, and MJ… she had a smile forming on her face.

She gave Peter a punch on his arm, smiling.

"**Good on you" **MJ said, surprising Peter. _What? _Peter thought.

"**Why are you happy?" **He asked.

"'**Cause I hate Flash."**

**"And half the school does"** Harry concluded. **"Face it Peter… you're a hero" **MJ smiled.

Peter turned to Flash, who seemed to be enjoying the attention he derived from his injury. **"Anyways, I have an apology to make" **Peter said, walking off to Flash.

"**Hey, Flash," **Peter began. Flash turned to face the "nerd" that practically beat him that other day.

Flash tried remaining cool, hiding the fact that Peter punched him with a punch that ended up with him and a scratch on his head.

"**What Parker?" **Flash asked. **"I'm… I'm sorry" **Peter picked up the courage to apologize. **"Phew, it was nothing" **Flash chuckled. **"The way I see it, Peter, you just got lucky. It doesn't mean you're going to get lucky again."**

Flash walked off, leaving Peter wishing he hadn't apologized.

…

Peter shut his old scrapbook, laying it on his bedside table and standing up to walk to the bathroom. He approached the bathroom door, reached for the knob, took hold of it, twisted it, and broke it off of the wall.

"**Oh, what the…" **Peter said, the doorknob still stuck to his hand. **"What's happening?"**

Peter reached to remove the knob, be he only stuck his too hands to it.

"**What is this?" **He asked himself. He struggled to pull it off, trying, and trying, and after 5 minutes, the knob fell off his hand.

_It's not like I have glue on my hands or something _Peter thought. He turned to tell his Aunt and Uncle, when he came to a realization.

He stared at his hands, and knew that at that moment, everything would be changed. It was the spider, of course, it couldn't be anything else.

But the only way he could know is if he tested it. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and reached for the wall, moving his hands, closer, slowly, and he stuck.

He kicked up his two legs, and he adhered to the wall… like a spider.

He scaled his way up through the surface and up to the room, staring down, and everything was upside down.

"**Huh" **he laughed, scaling around the room. He had to go further.

…

He opened his room window, shut it behind him as he jumped out, and leaped down to the grass ground, racing off into the depths of the night.

He ran, faster then he had ever run before, faster then Usian Bolt.

"**Woah" **his voice echoed, as he jumped high, higher then ever. **"Yes, this is awesome!"**

He landed down on the ground, having enough time to finish that sentence, and he continued to run.

He stopped near a closed shop, and worked on scaling the wall, and he reached the roof, as he leaped from building to building, backflip after backflip, and he balanced on a street wire to reach the other side of the road.

"**Speed, leaping, wall crawling, equilibrium and even…" **Peter approached the vent, denting it with his bear hands. **"Strength?"**

Everything was perfect now, not even what happened with Flash could bother him.

_I'm a Spider-Man_

…

The next morning, a Saturday, Peter began working on a device. He had to travel from one place to another to find tools, but luckily, there were some scattered around in the basement.

But, when he did find tools, he set them around his table, taking a seat, and beginning work. It was a complex device, something only a Peter Parker would now.

It was a wrist device, but his work was disrupted when his room door knocked. Quickly, he stashed the unfinished wrist device and equipment into a draw, and yelled: **"come in!"**

The room door opened, and in came Uncle Ben, wearing a friendly look on his face. He mouthed a "hi", and shut the door behind him as he entered.

"**Peter, what are you doing?" **Uncle Ben asked.

"**Oh, uh, nothing, just working on some homework" **Peter lied, smiling to hide his lie.

"**Oh" **Uncle Ben frowned. **"Would you like something to eat?"**

"**Oh, no, I have to finish my homework."**

"**Ok" **Uncle Ben smiled, and exited the room shortly afterwards.

And Peter resumed his work.

…

It took him a long time, and the device only needed a few tweaks, and it would be ready for wielding.

It wasn't even tiring. It was worth it. And when the device was finished, it fit perfectly around Peter's wrist, and the LED light on the display lit perfectly.

"**Webs, high" **a robotic voice projected.

"'**Adda boy" **Peter quipped, aiming the wrist device onto a utopia globe. He gently applied pressure to the device trigger, and a strand of precise webbing fired at the globe. **"Ha!" **He laughed.

He tugged on the globe, pulling it forward and dodging as it came his way. **"Woah" **he was quick to fire webbing at a portrait of himself. He pulled the portrait forward, smashing it on the ground.

"**Sorry portrait."**

Peter, after messing around with his new device, removed it from his wrist. _Now that's what I call a web shooter._

…

Peter took the skateboard to school the next day. His attention hadn't dried out, and he lead his way to science class, where Dr. Curtis Connors was having a chat to the class.

"**Well, I hope you enjoyed the excursion" **Curtis said. **"And, Peter, Norman is very sorry with what happened. I hope you get better."**

Peter smiled. **"I'm just fine."**

"**Okay then…"**

…

Through out science class, he could hear some people talking about a wrestler, Crusher Hogan, and apparently, whoever was to defeat him in a cage match would score $500 dollars, in cash.

_Should I? _Peter thought on his way home. Before he would dare go, make a costume and challenge Crusher, he decided to watch some clips of him in wrestling.

He watched a tape of Crusher, lifting a man on top of his head, and then crushing him to the ground. **"Oh!" **The crowds cried.

_Now I get the meaning of the name "crusher."_

Peter was afraid to face this guy. Yes, he could hold his own against Flash, but Flash is no wrestler, and he certainly isn't Crusher Hogan.

And so he watched a playlist of Crusher Hogan clips (watching Crusher's trademark move of lifting the opponent high in the air and then smashing there back on his knee), yet he still decided to uptake the challenge, but he needed a costume.

…

Using some of Aunt May's tools, and some of the skills he learnt from textiles, Peter began working on a costume, and when the costume was finished, it fitted him perfectly.

It was black shoes, baggy jeans, and a t-shirt, with fingerless gloves, and a ski mask. Yes, he looked ridiculous, but it was the best he could do for now.

"**Watch out New York, here comes The Masked Marvel."**

…

On his way to the tournament, skating with his backpack, but holding it tight so it wouldn't get stolen, Peter found his Uncle withdrawing money from an ATM.

He was tempted to keep on going to the tournament, but he stopped to talk to his Uncle.

"**Hey, Uncle Ben, I wouldn't be at an ATM if I were you. Did you here about the prison break?"**

**"Yeah well" **Uncle Ben finished scanning his card, and a wad of cash was produced from the ATM machine, and Uncle Ben took it, beginning to store it in his wallet.

"**I'll be gone anyways" **Uncle Ben smiled. **"And what about you?"**

"**Oh, I'm just heading to the library to pick up some books?"**

"**Did you apologize to Flash?"**

"**Yeah, but, it's not like it was for anything. Flash wouldn't say anything" **Peter held a tight grip on his backpack.

"**That's not what matters" **Uncle Ben walked over to his car, taking out his keys to unlock it. **"And, Peter, be home by 8."**

"**Okay" **Peter nodded. Uncle Ben seated himself into his car, shutting his door. **"Be careful for thieves" **Peter clutched his bag even tighter. Uncle Ben smiled to his nephew, and drove off, leaving Peter alone.

…

Crusher picked the other wrestler up from the ground, performing his trademark move and leaving the other wrestler on the ground, back aching.

"**Oh, my back, my legs."**

"**Crusher!" **The crowd cheered, as Crusher raised his two hands, screaming, **"yeah!" **and clenching them into fists.

"**Who wants to fight me, huh?" **Crusher yelled as the other wrestler was to be pulled out of the arena. **"C'mon, come forward!"**

Peter, dressed in his ridiculous costume, stood from a distance, ready to show himself. He was nervous, but he had to do it. It was the only way he could move forward. **"C'mon, show yourself!"**

"**I'd like those 500 dollars" **Peter yelled, pointing to Crusher. **"Heh" **the announcer laughed. **"We don't want you to get hurt."**

"**Oh, I'll be fine" **Peter looked to the audience, to spot MJ and Harry occupying two seats, but ignoring it. **"Just let me have a go" **he smiled.

"**Ha! Come in here so I can end you!" **Crusher taunted. Peter walked forward, walking into the ring and in front of Crusher.

"**Okay, we're going to put up the cages!"**

In a matter of seconds, the cage match was prepared, and Peter and Crusher were to face off.

"**In three, two, one, go!"**

Crusher charged at Peter, who braced himself.

_Here we go._

…

**And there it is, the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and I think I did a good job, but the rest kind of seemed rushed. But, I still think it's great, and the only reason it felt rushed is for the origin.**

**Anyways, thank you for inspiring me to make this story, and I hope you liked it. There wasn't much action or heroics, but we'll jump into that later on. Trust me, by issue #3; this series will be a whole lot different.**

**I have a lot in store, so hang on, and if I get enough reviews and feedback, I'll upload the next chapter. I really tried to establish character connections and relationships, and I hope I did well.**

**The origin story was kind of predictable, but the origin is the origin, and it's hard to change if you want to stay true to the character. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be called "great power, great responsibility" so stick around to see the upload.**

**Thanks, , you're awesome, and please review and leave a comment, be it good, or bad, so I now how to improve. **


	2. Great power, great responsibility

**The Amazing Spider-Man**

**All characters are owned by MARVEL and Stan Lee and Steve Ditko created Spider-Man**

**Readers, writers, viewers and reviewers of , I present to you, the second chapter of **_**The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1. **_**The reason I write this is for, well, there are 2 reasons. 1, I love writer, and it would be hard to give it up, and another reason, because of the positive feedback. Seriously, thanks for the people who reviewed, favorited and even followed, because there is a lot in store for those people. Really, this series really has a big future, which is if it will go on.**

**Any ways, what did you think of the first chapter? Because if you haven't said, then what are you doing? Go and review it right now! I hope you liked the first part, because I plan on topping it off with the second chapter, which is less rushed then the other chapter (no disrespect, because I'm pretty proud of how the first chapter came out.)**

**As for the rating, there's violence in this chapter, but it isn't descriptive, but there's just some punching and kicking. There isn't much language, other then da*n and words like that. There are some pretty emotional scenes, so if you don't like them, then you can skip this chapter. But I'll recap later.**

**And, after reading a review from someone, I decided to not use bolding on the dialogue. So, thanks guys, for allowing me to share my work to the public, and I present to you, The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1, chapter 2!**

…

**The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1**

**Chapter 2:**

**Great Power, Great Responsibility**

_How did I get here? Heh, it's hard NOT to ask myself this question? Like, how did I end up in a wrestling arena dressed in a costume this ridiculous? Well, you know the story._

_I've changed so fast…_

_So quick._

Peter leaped away from Crusher, who crushed onto the cage set up for the match. "Uh, I see why they call you Crusher" Peter quipped. "But I prefer crushed. Oh and by the way, I should introduce myself. The Masked Marvel, pleasure to meet you."

Peter flung his wrist up, aiming at Crusher, and then applying pressure to the trigger, as a thin strand of webbing fired at Crusher, and to test himself, Peter pulled Crusher forward, kicking him back down to the ground.

"Oh!" The crowd cheered, as Peter, now dressed in a clad outfit, leaped forward and landed on Crusher's back.

"Oh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Crusher, did I itch the wrong spot" Peter jumped off.

The crowd, by now, was chanting various names and sentences, some even chanting "Masked Marvel! Masked Marvel" and again and again.

"It seems live our Masked Marvel has the upper hand" the referee cried into the microphone. "And Crusher's on the ground."

Crushed managed his way back on his feet, wearing an angered face on his face. "Ah!" He charged at Peter, knocking him to the ground. "Ah!" Peter was pinned to the ground

"And Crusher Hogan lands his first strike!" The referee said. The referee sat on his knees, counting down.

"1… 2…"

"Crusher! Crusher! Crusher!" The chanting continued.

_C'mon, Peter, think. Just think. Just think. Just think_

Applying pressure to the "web shooter" trigger, webbing filled Crusher's eyes, as he let go of Peter.

"It seems like our masked man has some tricks up his sleeve" the referee called. Peter kicked Hogan to the ground, standing up and kicking him on the back.

"He cheated!" Crushed yelled in between kicks delivered by Peter.

Then, Peter picked Crusher up, lifting him on top of his head, and spinning him.

"Stop, stop, I think I'm going to get sick."

Peter slammed Crusher on the floor, pinning him down.

"1… 2… 3… and we have our winner."

"Woah!" The people cheered, some of the Crusher fans disappointed. But the people still cheered for the winner. "The first competitor to go against the Crusher Hogan and leave unscathed" the referee talked. "The masked marvel!"

…

Crowds flocked at "The Masked Marvel" as he exited the arena, holding the was of cash – which was 500 dollars – clutched in his fist.

"The Masked Marvel!"

"Give us a comment!" 

"C'mon say something!"

"What do you think of a Masked Marvel clothes line?"

Peter smiled, his expression still visible with the ski mask worn on his face. He was fed up of being picked last at sport, or never being able to impress anyone, not even in sport.

But this… this was something else.

An easygoing looking lady approached Peter – now known as the masked marvel.

"The Masked Marvel, I'm Kylie Greenwington, I'm a host of a talent television show. And, as obvious, you have a lot of talent" the lady introduced herself, following Peter. "What do you think about a performance there, 9:00 tomorrow night, at the Avar studio? Sound good."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be there."

"And don't worry, there will be money involved."

**...**

Peter, after undressing to his casual clothing, picked his skateboard, and began skating home, the sun already down and the clouds, bloodless.

What would Aunt May and Uncle Ben think? He wondered if they had watched the arena encounter on television.

He would be sure to ask them when he came home? He removed his nokia phone from his pocket, stopping on the sidewalk to have a look at the time, when he saw a man, dressed in a beanie and a dull, dark jacket, holding a duffle bag in his hand, racing way from a store owner, who chased behind the criminal, with a stern look on his face.

Unfortunately, the criminal had a grand head start, and the criminal came to pass Peter.

"Hey, kid, stop the criminal, just trip him!"

Peter looked back at his phone, taking a look at the time. It was 7:40, 20 minutes and he had to be home (either that or handle a lecture from his Aunt and Uncle.

By the time he placed his phone back in his pocket, the criminal had passed by him. "Hey, kid" the storeowner was now angry.

"Yeah" Peter stood on his board.

"What yeah? You let the criminal get away! Why didn't you stop him?"

"It's not my job" Peter rode his skateboard off. Did he say the right thing? Should he have helped?

And so he rode for another 5 minutes, everything still silent. Anyway, he throw away the past event with the criminal, and all he could think of was the show gig with Kylie. Inside, his heart jumped like a little boy who just received a cool toy for Christmas.

However, as he rode, he spotted a commotion. A group of people and police surrounding a specific area. His heart told him to keep on going, but his brain told him to pay attention to something like this.

He shifted his path to ride his way to the commotion, and when he arrived, he pushed through a crowd of stern looking men and women.

"Hey, kid" a police officer man shielded his path.

"What?" Peter asked, "Just let me go through."

"Kid, there's been an accident."

Peter, in the gentlest way as he could, pushed through the police officer, pushing through the police to reach an old man, lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt.

It didn't take long for Peter to recognize the man.

The man who was Uncle Ben.

"No" Peter was quick to tear. "Little boy, get out of the w-"

"This is my Uncle" Peter kneeled down to his Uncle, who was being tended to by medics, but it was obvious they couldn't do much for him.

"Uncle Ben" Peter continued to tear, gripping on Uncle Ben's hand. "P... Peter" words escaped Uncle Ben's lips.

Peter smiled, just to try and comfort his Uncle. "You're going to be fine, Uncle Ben… you're going to be fine."

Uncle Ben was tearing too, but he still spoke: "my dear Peter."

He spoke slowly.

"I love you… take care of Aunt May."

"Uncle Ben" Peter cried even harder. "Don't go" tears fell off his eyes.

And Uncle Ben closed his eyes, tearing Peter apart even more. "No! No! Don't go! Please!"

But he was gone, deceased now, and Peter shut his eyes too, not tearing, but crying.

A police officer walked to Peter's side, saying, "its going to be fine, son."

Peter struggled to leave his Uncle's side, but he was pulled away, crying, "Buuh! Buuh! Uncle Ben!"

He overheard two officers, chattering about something.

"The criminal's hidden in a warehouse at Ralph's street" one of the officers spoke to his ally.

_I have to go there, _Peter thought, and he ran off, ready for vengeance.

…

He slipped through a dark alley, slipping on the shoes, jeans, ski mask, gloves and shirt. He leaps up, scaling the alley wall surface.

He scaled, and scaled, every time he did, he just became more angry, and angrier. When he scaled the wall, he was on top of a small building, and ran, sprinting on top of rooftops and leaping from one building to another.

He was furious indeed. He's lost so much, so quick. He'd been to Ralph Street before, to pick up some groceries for Aunt May. It was a dangerous town, which is why he'd never been there at dark, but here he was now, going to Ralph Street at dawn

…

When he arrived to Ralph Street, he began his search for the nearest warehouse. He searched and searched, until he found one, hidden in a place Peter – and pretty much everyone just going to Ralph Street to buy groceries – would ever go.

It was stark and frightening, but not to Peter. He knew he could dodge bullets and swing on a thread whenever he pleases, so it's not like much would happen to him.

He swung over to the warehouse, and crashed through the window, plunging onto the ground and landing on his back.

"Ah!" He silently screamed, standing back up, and looking around. He could see a figure lurking through the shadows.

He began approaching the figure, silently prowling behind him.

_That must be the criminal._

He lurked behind the figure, silently, not daring to make a sound, but he knew that the criminal suspected someone after he heard Peter crashing into the building, and so he took a look around, and Peter melted into the shadows to remain unseen.

After taking a brief look, the figure turned away and took a peek out of the window, whispering something, "they're not here… they're not here yet."

The figure stepped into the light, and was revealed to be a figure dressed in black and grey clothing, topping it off with a ski mask, identical to Peter.

The Masked Marvel clung on to the roof, making his way to the figure, ready to put an end to his schemes.

He moved forward and forward, following the man dressed in the ski mask. And when he was on top of him, Peter leaped down, tackling the criminal down to the floor and pinning him down.

"Ah!" The criminal cried. "What are you?"

"The man who's going to make you pay."

Peter jumped off the criminal, who stood up and revealed a concealed flick knife from pocket, activating the knife, which flung out, and he recklessly swung at The Masked Marvel, who dodged the attack, delivering a strike at the criminals chest and sending him colliding with a wall.

Firing two strands of webbing, Peter webbed the criminal to the wall, pinning him back and restraining him.

"I'm sorry, just let me go!" The criminal begged.

"Don't say sorry to me," Peter growled, charging forward. "Let's take a look under that mask."

Peter tugged on the mask, pulling it off to see the man beneath the mask.

Peter stepped back, traumatized, shocked. He remembered the man. The man who stole from the storeowner.

The one Peter refused to stop.

"I'm sorry," the criminal said. Peter dropped the ski mask, tempted to curse, but it wouldn't change anything.

Both of them could hear sirens wailing, and Peter knew he did enough. He couldn't kill the man, it just wasn't him.

He's no executioner.

He had to confiscate his weapons, at least. Peter knocked out the criminal, and reached in for his pockets, quickly, throwing away his gun.

But, he could fell something else. He pulled it out, and it was a letter, with the writings, _to John _inscribed onto the front.

He couldn't read it here, so he placed the letter in his pocket, and went off to escape the warehouse.

…

His life would never be the same.

That was for sure. It would just be him and his Aunt May, and he hoped that was enough. He had to go home, to check up on her, but he had to take a peek at this letter.

As he perched himself on a gargoyle, he unfolded the letter, removing his mask to take a look. It was a document, detailing something interesting.

It was useful information. After reading the letter, he found out some handy information. This man, this burglar who shot his uncle, was one of 50 escaped convicts, freed by a criminal, a master of disguise, Dmitri Smerdyakov.

Apparently, Dmitri has started a small group of criminals, who steal and steal to achieve what they want.

Peter folded the letter, placing it in his right pocket, and from then on, he knew what he had to do.

He remembered what his uncle used to say:

"Great power meant great responsibility" and maybe that was true. He wore his mask over his face, fitting it onto himself, knowing that he was not the same man.

He had to use his powers to stop people like Dmitri, including Dmitri himself. He had to put an end to Dmitri's group.

…

Peter went home, and by the time he arrived, it was 8:20 PM, and he found Aunt May sitting in the couch, alone, and crying.

He felt bad. How could he have left her here, all alone? He was all she had, and she was all he had.

She stood up, managing a faint, weak smile, and running forward, giving Peter a bear hug, a hug he returned.

…

**2 days later**

Peter received his tray of food from the cafeteria ladies, as he walked off, Kenny standing behind him, whispering something to Randy. Maybe something about him, but he ignored them.

Peter walked off, going to his table, trying to shut off all sound, but sadly, he couldn't. He took a seat at a table, alone, and began eating his food.

Usually, he would be siting with Harry, but in the past two days, he was more distant. MJ and Harry were great help, and they really proved their friendship.

He continued to eat, when he was confronted by his two friends, Harry and Mary Jane, who had actually become very good friends with Peter, despite recently meeting him.

"Hey, Peter, mind if we take a seat?" MJ asked. Peter nodded, as his two friends seated themselves beside him.

Everything was so depressing, but it was nice to have his two friends beside him.

"Peter, I know it's hard" MJ talked. "But we're here for you."

"Yes, we are" Harry joined the conversion. "We're here if you need help."

Peter took a look at Harry, then turned to MJ, smiling. "Thank you guys."

"Hey, Peter" Flash walked forward. "Look, I know what happened to you, and I'm sorry."

Peter was surprised. Even after he punched Flash, he still came and tried playing nice guy. After all their history.

**10 years ago**

**Parker Residence**

A young Peter stood in front of his mother and father, both of his parents with luggage bags beside them.

A couple of meters away, Uncle Ben and Aunt May stood, listening to the conversation between the parents and the son.

"Peter boy" Richard managed a smile. "We're going to be leaving for a while. You'll say with your Aunt and Uncle, alright?"

There was a flash of silence, but Peter answered, saying: "Yes, dad."

Richard ruffled with Peter's hair, smiling.

His dad, Richard, took a look at his wife and mother of Peter, Mary Parker.

"Peter, don't be sad" his mother kneeled down to Peter's level, who began tearing. She moved a strand of his brown hair away from his eyes. "We'll be back… we wont leave forever."

**Present**

Peter's flashback was short lived, and there he sat with his friends. _They didn't come back… they never did, _Peter thought.

"Well, Parker… if you have nothing to say" Flash said. "See ya."

Flash walked off, leaving Peter with his friends.

"Well Peter… good luck" MJ smiled.

…

School was depressing that day. Everything was so silent, but when Peter was home, he quickly hopped onto his bedroom computer, in search for one name, and one name only:

Dmitri Smerdyakov.

Peter typed the name up into his computer, and there came many results. First thing he saw was the images, of Dmitri's mugshot in prison.

He strolled through the Internet until he found Dmitri's Wikipedia page, which wasn't too hard to find.

He clicked on the page, and there he saw the picture again, of Dmitri's mugshot, with his brown, cropped hair.

He was a Russian criminal, a young man born into a family of poverty but decided to use his skills to rob banks and steal from the rich.

He scrolled down, looking at some of his family members, all of them deceased; accept his nephew, niece and half brother, Sergie Kravinoff.

There wasn't much useful information, so Peter shut off his laptop, just tired. He shut his eyes, resting his head back on his chair.

_Now mister Parker, time to become a superhero._

…

It was a Saturday morning, and Peter took a stroll through the street, all alone. He liked doing so, just walking alone, and he wished he could live the day that the other people did.

Happy.

Cheerful.

Enlightened.

And he continued to walk, head down. It was sad, really. He missed his Uncle. All the card games they used to play together, and it was all over. He would never see his Uncle again, and hear him talk.

The closest he would ever get to would be a recording.

He passed by a figurine shop, selling action figures and posters of famous wrestlers. Some of the wrestlers were dressed in masks, concealing their face.

That's when Peter knew he needed a new costume. A REAL mask, not just some ski mask.

_Maybe I am enlightened after all._

…

"No, question 8 is wrong, anyways" Peter told Harry as they seated themselves on the couch, studying with each other.

"Whatever, this is useless anyway. It's not like father appreciates it" Harry said.

"It's tough love" Peter smiled. "It's not that he doesn't like you… it's just that he loves you."

Harry chuckled, "anyways, let's just finish off the-"

The living room door shot open, and in came Norman, dressed in a dark somber suit. "Harry" he smiled, "Peter."

"Mr. Osborn" Peter stood up, Harry standing up too. "Nice to meet you" Peter said, shaking his friends fathers hand.

Norman smiled. "And Harry" he turned to his son, who jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Keep up the good work" Norman complimented his son, and Peter smiled, offering a glance to Harry, and then looking back to Norman.

"It's nice to see you Peter. You're always welcome." 

"Thank you mister Osborn."

"Oh, and I'm sorry for the spider incident."

"Oh, no… it's fine Mister Osborn."

And Norman smiled.

Norman turned, walking off, probably attending to more important, mature matters.

When Norman exited the room, Peter turned to Harry, saying: "You're the one who refused the handshake."

**...**

**That Night, Peter's Bedroom**

Peter had the sewing equipment all ready; his equipment seated in front of him, and began sewing together his costume.

It was hard work, but he knew it would pay off. He took inspiration from comic book characters, had a look at some DVD's with fake superheroes, yet he couldn't find the right idea.

Next thing he did was sketching, quick sketches, not detailed, and still he couldn't come up with an idea.

_I guess I'll have to make detailed sketches after all._

Peter took a pencil and paper, beginning detailed sketches, spending about 20 to 40 minutes with a single sketch, and when he was finished, he had just the right suit, and after sewing it and putting it together, he held it in his hands.

It was perfect.

…

**Daytime, New York Alley**

The criminal punched the man to the ground. "Give me your money!" The criminal intimidated, punching the citizen again.

But little did he knew he was being watched, by a figure, clinging on to a brick surface with his bare hands.

This figure dropped down from the darkness to reveal a clad, dressed in a red and blue spandex.

The spandex, which covered this figure's whole body, was complete with two demonic like, white-eye pieces – with black trim – and a darkened emblem on his chest, resembling a spider.

Two web like flaps stretched from his arm to the side of his chest, one flap on each side, one on the left and one on the right.

"Back off" the man beating the innocent citizen turned to this clad. "Really… back off" the red and blue clad aimed his wrist at the criminal, applying pressure to a trigger, and a web ball fired at the criminal, knocking him to the ground. "I don't think backing off is an option."

The innocent bystander, who was now saved, turned to the clad, who stood there, a smile somewhat visible beneath the mask.

"Who are you?" The bystander asked.

The clad took some time to answer, and when he did, he spoke only a few words: "only your friendly neighbor hood Spider-Man."

The innocent bystander smiled, "thanks" he ran off. "Thank you!"

…

"Ah!"

The criminal swung the gun at the bank owner's face, "give me your money!" He threatened.

"I'm sorry… this isn't yours… it's not even mine" the owner cried, placing his hands over his head.

"Give me the money," the criminal pointed his gun.

"Geez, didn't you learn how to say thank you" Spider-Man swung inside the bank. The criminal turned to the clad, who was now swinging forward to him.

The criminal shut his eyes tight, swinging his firearm at Spider-Man, who dodged the attack, and knocked the criminal to the ground with a kick.

"Ah!" The bank owner reached for his shotgun from under the desk, aiming it at Spider-Man.

_He thinks I'm a criminal, _Spider-Man thought, raising his hands.

"Step back!" The bank owner shouted.

"Do you seriously think I'm the criminal?" Spider-Man asked. "I just knocked the criminal down. There's a reason I call myself the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"Heh" the criminal slowly raised his firearm. "Spider-Man… thank you."

…

Spider-Man, the new hero and guardian of New York City, was a trending topic. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he searched, he would hear "Spider-Man" or "vigilante."

And as Spider-Man swung atop of a gargoyle, he tugged off his mask, and under the mask cover was Peter Parker.

"Whew, that was a close one" he talked, regarding of a criminal he just encountered a while ago.

He sat down, relaxing, reflecting on his past. He wouldn't let anyone die, just like what happened to his Uncle.

He couldn't save everyone, which was for sure.

But that didn't stop him from trying.

…

"The question the people of New York are asking, who is Spider-Man?"

"What drives this masked vigilante?"

"Is he a hero or is he a menace?"

"Oh, screw it" Harry switched off the television, where he was seated next to his friend Peter on the couch, and MJ was in the kitchen, preparing some popcorn.

"Screw what?" Peter asked.

"Screw all this news about Spider-Man?"

"I kind of like him?" MJ walked over to the living room, holding a packet of M&M's, and picking a bunch out and eating them.

"You serious?" Harry was in disbelief.

"And what about you?" MJ asked Peter.

"Um…" Peter wasn't sure if he should compliment his alter ego. "Well… I really don't mind him" Peter answered, when he heard sirens wailing outside.

"Um…" Peter stood up from the couch. "Sorry to leave so early, but something came up… I have to leave?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I have to go… bye" Peter took his backpack, slung it onto his bag, and walked off. "Thanks for having me here" he exited the living room of Harry's mansion house.

"Well that's odd" MJ turned to Harry.

"You don't say?"

…

"Tell me, where's Dmitri?" Spider-Man interrogated a criminal, which he held up in the air. "You don't scare me!" The criminal spat.

"Oh, I'm not trying to, but I'm sure the police would" Spider-Man said.

"Look, I don't know much anyway" the criminal explained.

"Anything will do" Spider-Man said.

"Fine! Fine! Dmitri is going to the bar in Ralph Street in 30 minutes… he says he needs to give someone a good beating."

"Thanks for your cooperation" Spider-Man webbed the criminal onto a wall surface. "I hope you didn't think I was going to let you go."

…

Spider-Man swung to Ralph Street, the place he confronted his Uncle Ben's killer in the warehouse.

Yes, it brought back dark memories, but he couldn't stand by while Dmitri plots even more deaths.

He hadn't forgotten that Dmitri was tied to his Uncle Ben's killer.

And this wasn't revenge in anyway.

He just couldn't let Dmitri hurt any more people.

He was a hero now. No more vengeance and no killing from his end. 

…

Three men entered a bar, all of them armed, firing their guns to scare people off.

"Ah!" The citizens ran off. "Don't shoot us!"

The criminals approached the bar owner, who wore a shocked look on his face, stepping back.

The man in the middle tugged the bar owner by his shirt, pulling him forward and punching him.

"Ah!"

"Come with me!" The man in the middle spoke with a menacing, intimidating tone.

…

He chucked the bar owner inside the toilet, approaching him and kicking him in the back.

"Ah!" The bar owner cried. "Please, let me go! I'm sorry!"

"Oh… no… sorry isn't enough" the man in the middle tugged on his own face, revealing that he was dressed in a disguise.

Under the latex mask was a man with a white face, with no hair whatsoever, only a visible pale white nose, mouth, and two visible eyes.

Terror whelmed the bar owner, who lay down on the floor. "Dmitri…" that was all only thing the bar owner could say.

"No" Dmitri chuckled, kneeling down. "Call me Chameleon."

"Call you smarty pants" Spider-Man swung in, knocking Chameleon to the ground. "Really, the hero always wins. It's like a rule or something. What was the last comic book you read where the hero wins?"

"But this is no comic book" the Chameleon drew out a specialized firearm, with a bottle of grey liquid stored inside, stuck onto the front bottom of the firearm.

Peter jumped forward to disarm Chameleon, but he pulled the trigger, and fired a blast of air from the pistol, knocking Peter back.

"Oh, fudge cakes" Spider-Man stood up.

The Chameleon removed a grenade, removing the clip, and beginning to cook it.

Spider-Man charged forward to attack Chameleon, who dodged the attack, jumped back and chucked the grenade at Spider-Man.

"Woah" Spider-Man jumped out of the way, as a part of the roof exploded, and bricks from the roof fell down, creating a cover between Spider-Man and the Chameleon and his men.

"Oh, damn it! This brick thing is blocking my way!" Spider-Man didn't know how he would find the Chameleon.

_Well, at least I saved the bar owner._

The bar owner was now on the ground, safe at least, thanks to Spider-Man.

Peter turned to the bar owner, who was panting now, not out of tiredness, but because of shock.

"T-thank you" the bar owner thanked Peter.

…

And Peter walked through the night streets, everything dark, with the bloodless clouds hanging on the Horizon.

He contemplated himself, how he had let Dmitri get away.

He wasn't the best hero, but he couldn't stop trying.

Not yet…

…

**And there it is, the second chapter. I hope you liked it, because I think it had the right amount of things to build up the 3****rd**** chapter. Yes, there wasn't many Spider-Man in this chapter, but hopefully, that wont be the case with the 3****rd**** chapter. As for the Spider-Man – Chameleon encounter, it wasn't the best scene, maybe because Spider-Man is too powerful for a close encounter with the Chameleon, so I had to quickly end the fight.**

**The 3****rd**** chapter will top the first 2, which were both great chapters. Now, I hope you liked how I portrayed the origin of Spider-Man, since I think it was great, but that doesn't matter. That's up for you to decide. Well, I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading this. As for the villain, The Chameleon is my choice. I wanted a villain that would tie into the Spider-Man origin, and The Chameleon was the best choice.**

**He's partially based off the Black Mask from Arkham Origins, but this villain is more of a "get into the action, do plans for himself" guy, but he has his own organization. If I get enough reviews, I'll release the 3****rd**** chapter. Thank you, guys, for reading this.**

**Read and please review, be it negative or positive feedback. Comments are appreciated, no matter how little of words there are. Thank you.**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Chameleon versus The Amazing Spider-Man**


	3. Spider-Man of New York

**The Amazing Spider-Man**

**It's Miko122 again, with the 3****rd**** chapter in the 1****st**** Volume of The Amazing Spider-Man. Firstly, I'd like to thank **_**The Perfect Secrets **_**and **_**King of 2211 **_**for taking time to review both chapters of this series, and to **_**Spidey Legend **_**for reviewing the 2****nd**** chapter. It's really a great thing to see someone reviewing your story. Anyways, people demanded a 3****rd**** chapter for this series, and so why not? Now, I know I promised to top off the last 2 chapters with the third, and yes, I plan on doing that.**

**Now, last we saw, Peter lost Uncle Ben to a criminal, one that he refused to stop earlier. After losing Uncle Ben, Peter uncovered a list from his Uncle's killer, one that told him of Dmitri Smerdyakov AKA Chameleon, a prison escapee who freed maybe 30 to 50 criminals with him, and founded a group of criminals who work for fame and riches. And, apparently, Uncle Ben's killer worked for Dmitri, and so Peter became Spider-Man, seeking to put Dmitri back in bars so he cannot hurt any more people, but Peter failed.**

**As for rating, there is violence in this story, there is one da*n, there is an emotional scene, but there isn't anything too explicit.**

**And will he give up? I can't tell you that. It's your job to read, so go on, and enjoy!**

**All characters are property of MARVEL comics, and this is a non-profitable story (also, the lone ranger is property of Walt Disney**

…

**The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Spider-Man of New York City**

The five men roller bladed through the streets, dodging any obstacle that stopped them in their way. They were by all means, unstoppable.

Police couldn't shoot them, since they were moving too fast and next to citizens, so it would be hard to get a clear shot without risking shooting another civilian, yet they moved fast enough to tug purses and wallets from any visible bystanders.

They were a group of people, unfortunately, none of them with a like to Dmitri AKA The Chameleon, New York's most infamous, most wanted outlaw, a criminal who has now went on to found his own group of several criminals, and he continues to expand it.

Every time cops manage to rid the streets from Dmitri's group members, he only recruits more, yet he seems untouchable, for he is a master of disguise.

"Twice as sweet as money earned" one of the men whispered, grinning as he tugged off a purse from a helpless woman, continuing to rollerblade.

They skidded to the other sidewalk, tugging on more wallets and purses.

"Somebody help!" Someone tried tripping the one on the right, but he failed. "Damn it!"

"Don't be so sure" a teenage, goofy voice filled the streets, as Spider-Man swung forward at incredible speed, knocking down the criminals one by one as he leaped on their heads and knocked them to the ground.

"Oh!"

In a matter of seconds, they all lay down on the ground.

"Are you serious?" Spider-Man landed down on the ground, proud. "So Iron Man gets the Mandarin and Iron Monger and I get… 'The twice as sweet as money earned, roller blading guys? Geez, they really don't make villains like they used to.'"

"Why are you?" One of the criminals asked, trying to distract the hero as he reached for his firearm.

"Nah, ah, ah…" Spider-Man fired a web at the firearm, pulling it forward and grasping it in his arms. "Don't play with fire arms."

Spider-Man webbed all the criminal's up, before they could escape, and by now, a crowd was surrounding him, full of curious reporters and citizens, most of them probably ready to swarm him with questions.

"It's the Spider-Man! In the flesh!"

"C'mon Spidey, spill some news?"

"Why do you do what we do?"

"Now, we both don't want to answer too many questions" Spider-Man leaned down to one of the criminals. "But I have one to ask. Dmitri Smerdyakov, The Chameleon, have you ever accosted yourself with him?"

The criminal chuckled. "Dmitri, I don't know the guy!"

"Sucks doesn't it" Spider-Man stood up. "But if you do, I suggest you speak up. You know, cooperation with heroes and police might shave you off some jail time."

"I really don't know Dmitri!" The criminal cried. "Yes, I've heard of him, and the Chameleon, yes, I know they call him that. But I've never seen the guy."

"Phooey" Spider-Man turned to fire a web on a building, swinging his way up and away from the crowd. "See you in the other side of town!"

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man!"

…

Swinging on top of a building, Spider-Man turned to his backpack, which was stored there on top of the building.

He reached in, ruffled through some objects and other contents in the bag, in search of something.

He reached for a paper and pen stored inside his bag, and pulled them out to have a look.

"Okay, roller blade guys are out of the equation" Spider-Man ticked a box on his list, a list of all men, woman and groups possibly tied into the Chameleon.

It had been 4 days ever since he became Spider-Man. Days of hard work, staying up and trying to find any possible link to Dmitri or any link to a link to Dmitri, yet he couldn't find anything.

His list wasn't done yet, and he still had plenty more people and groups to visit.

…

After clearing up the street from some crime, Peter rushes to school; probably late to class anyways, which is why he runs fast.

_Oh, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid…_

Science should be on now, and so he rushes quickly, thinking up of whatever excuse he'll tell the teacher. He stopped outside his science class, chucks his bag on the floor outside the class room, takes out all of his equipment, pens, pencils and rubbers, zips his bag and rushes inside of class, to see Doctor Curtis Connors, startled as he lectures the class.

Peter rushed over to his seat, making an absolute, total fool of himself, and then sitting down, as the whole class stared at him, including Curtis.

"Peter" Curtis said. "You're late, where is your late note?"

"Um…" Peter claps his feet on the floor, continuously, counting how many times he does to distract himself, and whispering the amount of numbers he claps his feet on the floor.

"Peter" Curtis repeated his own words. "Where's your late note, if you have one?"

"I don't, Mr. Connors… I don't have one."

"Disappointing…" Curtis remarked. "I'll permit this behavior once. Just ONCE, because I know you are a good student. But if I see this behavior again, Peter… it wont be good."

Curtis turned to the whole class, continuing his lecture.

"So even when he gets in trouble, he's a teachers pet" Flash commented, Curtis turning him to shut him up.

"Sorry…" Flash smirked.

…

When class concluded, the students stepped outside, Peter contemplating what he had done. He couldn't let this mistake pass by again. Aunt May would be disappointed, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Peter, late to class. I never thought I'd live to see the day" MJ approached her friend.

Peter sighed, "and you won't live to see it again."

"I sure hope so" MJ smiled. "What did you get caught up on?"

"Oh, I was helping Aunt May" Peter hated lying.

"'Kay, well… what class have you got?" MJ asked.

"Maths class" Peter said.

"English" MJ said.

"Then, I guess I'll see you around" Peter added, as the two of them parted ways.

…

**New York Central Bank**

**After School**

The New York Central Bank was the most counted on, trustworthy bank storage in New York. They held a lot of the city's money.

That was an advantage, yet a disadvantage in the meanwhile.

The advantage was, The New York Central Bank applies the highest security in New York. It would be difficult to penetrate it, near impossible actually.

The downside, if someone were to penetrate it, they would be money kings. They could buy hotels with ease, and someone was planning just that.

3 of Chameleon's men, all of them armed to the teeth, stood atop of a building, opposite to the heavily guarded New York Central Bank.

One of them tapped into a communicator, responding to the intel received through the device, as he turned to his allies.

"We're clear to move" he nodded, taping out of the communicator.

…

The man himself, Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov, had hitched a ride on a taxi to guide him to the bank, and as he stepped outside of the vehicle, 3 of his men followed him.

He wore a mask, resembling an aged man in his 70's for him to remain under disguise. He nodded to his three men, making his way into the crowded bank, his 3 men remaining behind him.

He walked over to a staircase, guarded by a man dressed in a white shirt and badge, to resemble his high authority.

The Chameleon, in his disguise, reached for his wallet, smuggling 500 dollars cash to the New York Central Bank security guard, who quickly made way for Chameleon and his 3 men.

"Go! Go! Go!" The security whispered, as Chameleon and his men rushed inside. They climbed up the staircase quickly, advancing forward to their objective.

The fleet of stairs took some time, and the body guard covered up for the men, who now reached to the next level, where 3 guards were shielding the door from entry.

"Hey, who are-"

Chameleon and his men reached for their tasers, darting forward to shock the three men guarding the door.

They let the unconscious men drop to the floor.

"Drag their bodies," the Chameleon ordered, as he tried opening the door, which was locked. He silently cursed, kicking the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Sir, should we bring the men in to locate the key?" One of the men asked.

Chameleon turned to the man who suggested this. He felt ashamed, how one of his soldiers outsmarted him, but he couldn't refuse.

"Call the men in."

…

From outside, three men grappled their way inside the bank, crashing through the windows and beginning a conflict with the guards.

Punches and kicks traded, but Chameleon's men had the upper hand.

Their only fear was Spider-Man, the masked vigilante.

But Chameleon didn't fear Spider-Man. If Spider-Man even stepped into the bank, The Chameleon would end Spider-Man's life without a second's hesitation.

When the three men defeated the guards, they scouted the room for a key. They searched everywhere, until they found the key, stored in a box, sitting on a table.

They had to bring it to their master, The Chameleon.

They dragged the bodies of the guards into a secure location, and headed off to their master.

…

By 10 minutes time, they brought the key to Chameleon, who unlocked the cash room, where all the money was stored, including a metallic, circular vault positioned at the end of the room.

"Fill up your bags, guys" Chameleon smirked, removing his mask, to reveal his pale, white form. "We're going to be billionaires."

They began filling their bags, stuffing them with cash, all of them. They thirsted for cash, cash that would help them on their journey.

And Spider-Man wasn't there to stop them.

When they filled their bags with money, they all stepped outside of the room.

"Wait…" Chameleon stopped his men. They wanted to continue, they really did, but listening to their leader was of first priority.

Chameleon pointed to the vault, positioned on the back, untouched. He turned to his men, nodding to them, and they nodded back, as they ran off to hack open the vault to escape with the money.

…

When they robbed the bank from all it held, they escaped, unseen, as if they had done nothing, yet they had all the money then needed.

…

Chameleon stood in his hideout, abandoned; yet Dmitri had made good use of it. He had 50 recruits, as of now. It was a small group, yet it was all he needed… for now.

And he stood opposite to all of his men, all of them thirsting for a body count. For money.

"Heh" Chameleon chuckled, staring his men with his pale, white face. "Thank you for standing beside me" he began what would be a long speech.

"Thank you for helping US achieve what is bound to help us. We escaped the bank with 2 BILLION dollars. 2 BIL-LION dollars, that is. With this, we're at a tactical advantage, because now, we can afford modern warfare. No more grapple hooks, and more jetpacks."

Chameleon cleared his throat.

"I know a man, he's good at making and fixing stuff. He'll be our key to wealth. This! No, this is just a beginning. Now, I have good news. Everyone of you people, each person, I will give them $10 000 dollars!"

He could hear his men chatting. They liked it. But as Chameleon said, this was only the beginning.

"Sir…" A man stepped forward.

Chameleon turned his attention to the man, staring him, his form intimidating him.

"Yes" Chameleon answered.

"Isn't this reckless" the man said.

"Heh" the Chameleon chuckled raising his hand, as a man handing him a cigar and a lighter. He lit up his cigar, throwing the lighter aside.

"Reckless, huh?" The Chameleon asked, approached the man, who now half regretted what he had done.

The Chameleon kneed the man to the ground.

"Ah!" The man fell down.

"You dare call me reckless!" The Chameleon yelled, losing his temper. "You spit at the face of the man who single handedly freed you from jail!"

"I'm sorry," the man begged. "No… sorry doesn't even begin to explain what you did" The Chameleon took a smoke, blowing out and leaning down to the man on the ground.

"Listen…" he moved the cigarette closer to the man's eye, who was too injured to move, after being hurt by the powerful kick. "Please!" The criminal continued to beg.

The cigar inched closer, threatening to burn his eye off. He would probably burn the man's eye off, and then burn the man himself, torturing him.

Yet, yet, The Chameleon stopped the cigar from moving anymore. "I won't kill you" The Chameleon spoke in a murderous voice. "I'll punish you. Because I need you for a plan."

…

"Thank you" Peter handed the stall owner 70 cents, as the man handed him the 'now magazine' newspaper article.

Finished off his hot dog as he took a seat. "Let's see" he took a read through the newspaper. A lot of Spider-Man mentions.

'Spider-Man saves cat from tree.'

'Spider-Man saves intoxicated man from crashing in vehicle.'

'Spider-Man stops bank robberies."

"Spider-Man fails to stop bank robbery!" Peter nearly fell off his seat, as he read through the article, detailing a robbery attack at New York Central Bank, and how Spider-Man failed to appear there.

"Oh, give me a break!" Spider-Man shut the newspaper. He put the paper aside, leaning on his chair, and thinking.

_Dmitri… it must be the Chameleon._

…

When Peter returned home, he helped Aunt May with the cooking. They were making ginger bread men to donate to charities, a noble cause. He could help people without dressing in a skintight red and blue suit.

"Peter, is there something on your mind?" Aunt May asked.

"Um… nothing?" Peter stopped cooking when Aunt May did.

"Peter… you can tell me if you want" Aunt May said.

"Um… well, its Uncle Ben. I miss him."

"Oh, Peter… we both miss him."

Peter smiled.

…

8:33 PM, Peter, dressed in his Spider-Man costume, neck to toe, which was growing iconic to New York, ticked off the 3rd last person on his list.

_I'm losing hope, you know that? Is it this hard to find Dmitri? He's really well hidden, isn't he? What am I saying, he must be. Well, next on my list, Alek Ravens, a former friend of Dmitri. Let's do this. _

Peter slapped on his mask, swinging through the streets of New York, backpack slung around his back.

"It's Spider-Man!" Someone yelled, pointed at Spider-Man, now swinging through the dark streets. It would be 20 minutes to reach Alek, and he hoped it would pay off.

He just wanted to rest. To just fight street crime and help people, the classic way.

…

**8:55 PM, **Peter arrived to his destination, in a dark alley, where he found a man seated on the ground, dressed in dusty, dirty clothes, with his oversized pants rolled up to fit him.

The man whispered to himself, but paused to look at Spider-Man, a surprised look filling his face.

Spider-Man landed in front of the man on the floor, yet he remained his distance.

"Mr. Alek, am I in the right destination?" Spider-Man tried cheering up the mood, looking and playing around with an imaginary compass. He turned up to Alek.

"Who the shocks are you?" Alek asked.

"Oh, me, well, I'm not The Lone Ranger. I'm Spider-Man" Peter quipped, closing some of the distance between him and Alek.

"Look, I'm Spider-Man. I understand you were friends with Dmitri Smerdyakov."

A look of shock filled Alek's face, a face that made it look like he just saw a man firing plasma beams from his eyes.

"Dmitri?" Alek spoke. "Now, that's a name I haven't heard for long."

"Oh, yeah, I get it. Former friends. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"5 years ago" Alek briefly answered.

"'Kay" Peter continued to close the distance that separated them.

"Well, what can you tell me about him?" Peter questioned.

Alek didn't answer. Peter understood. There must be bad, dark memories between Alek and Dmitri. It was either that, or maybe Alek was threatened not to say a word about Dmitri, but Spider-Man had to dig into the end of this, so no more people would die.

"C'mon, it's fine, not all spiders bite" Spider-Man joked to ease Alek.

"Well…" Alek began. "I knew Dmitri ever since I was in freshman year. I met him at school, and we became quick friends. Quick but good friends. We did everything together. We got along… until I was 16. He felt like he was shrouded in my shadow. I was good at the piano. I was even greater at singing and charming the girls, but him… he didn't know what he was good at. Until, until one day he realized that he was good at stealing and mimicking people. He stole, and stole and stole. It was an obsession. His own father hated the sight of him. Dmitri was depressed. He was the best at what he did, until one day… when he 18, he slipped up and he was caught."

Spider-Man continued to tune in.

"I tried helping him, I really tried, but it wouldn't work. I had to leave him. He tried killing me. He didn't want me to share any information about him with the cops, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. We were too close, and he just couldn't kill me. And now, he's adopted the persona of the Chameleon. He's become… he's become a monster."

Spider-Man felt Alek's loss. He had lost his closest friend, and it was so sad, to have your friend turn into a thief.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Peter apologized.

"Well don't be. Anyways, I know where his hideout is. It's an abandoned warehouse, 35th of Evans Street."

"How did you know that?"

"'Cause, when he was young. That's where his hideout was. He trusted me."

"T-thank you" Peter thanked Alek. "You know what, Alek, do you have a job? Do you have a family?"

Alek shook his head. "I don't want to try to get a job, and I don't want to get a family."

"Well don't stop. You never know where you might end up in. Alek, you're a great guy. Don't stop chasing your dreams."

Alek smiled. "Thank you Spider-Man, thank you for everything."

…

**9:23 PM, **Peter opened his house door, slowly opening the door, and peeking inside, and Aunt May was there, worried.

_Oh… she's probably waiting for me._

Peter walked in, shutting the door behind him, and his Aunt May turned to him.

"Peter…" Aunt May spoke.

_Here we go again._

"Where were you?" Aunt May asked. He didn't know how to answer. He sighed. He had to lie. It was bound to happen. It's not like you can be Spider-Man and tell the truth.

"Aunt May… I was picking up a book from the library."

"The library is closed, Peter, it's a Friday."

Peter took a peek at the clock, turning back to his Aunt, quickly.

"Aunt May, its only 9:24 PM."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me you were going out, and you're phone was switched off."

"It ran out of charge."

"Well you need a way to contact me when you go out. You know what, Peter; I don't want you to do this again. Ok?"

_She has a point. We only have each other. No one else, and no more Uncle Ben._

…

"Yeah, MJ, I'm fine" Peter spoke into the phone. "Thanks for checking up on me… bye… thanks."

Peter switched off his phone, placing it aside, and typing up on his computer. He had to find the warehouse in Evan's Street.

He logged onto Google Maps to search for the warehouse, all up until the moment he located the warehouse. The place he had to go to confront the Chameleon and put an end to this, once and for all.

_Well, I don't have a sidekick; I guess I'll have to do this on my own._

Peter picked up a ball positioned on his table, chucking it up and catching it, again and again.

_Ok, Mister Parker… it's time to plan._

…

**That was a short chapter. Yes, I know, but there's a reason to it. There are very frequent updates, which is why this one is short. But, sadly, I wont be able to update as regularly. Schools coming back in a while, so I wont have enough time to update this fanfiction, especially with homework and sleep time, so I wont have very frequent updates.**

**Well, if you didn't notice, the bank robbery scene was kind of based off the Joker bank robbery scene in the opening scene of the Dark Knight, so I hope I did some resemblance. As for the Chameleon, I wanted to picture a ruthless villain, but he doesn't just kill people who stand up against him (seriously, I hate that stereotype. Just because someone offended me, I kill them. It's just a reminder of how evil I am.)**

**Next chapter might be the end of the Chameleon story, so I hope you liked this one. I know there are way more characters to be introduced (Gwen Stacy, J. Jonah Jameson, Edward Brock, Betty Brant) but fear not, for they will be, if you hang on in there. Well, thank you guys, for reading this, because there is WAY more to come.**

**See you **


	4. Who is Spider-Man: Hero or Menace?

**The Amazing Spider-Man**

Hey, ya'll, it's **Miko122 **back to you with the 4th chapter in the 1st volume of The Amazing Spider-Man. But, as always, before I begin, I have something of importance to say. Thank you to _**The Perfect Secrets **_and _**King of 2211 **_for individually reviewing each chapter, and I plan not to disappoint. I know I don't get many reviews from different writers, but just saying two casual reviewers is good enough.

Anyway, recap time, last we saw, Peter was on a quest to track down the Chameleon so that he cannot cause any more harm. But as he does this, The Chameleon had boosted his order's funds by attacking the **New York Central Bank **and escaping with nearly all the money it held. Spider-Man then tracked down a former friend of Dmitri's, Alek, who told Spider-Man the location of Dmitri's hideout, and now, Peter is on a quest to visit this hideout and get rid of Chameleon, but as he did that, he had an argument with his Aunt May when he came late to home. What will happen next? Read to find out.

So, I hope you liked the previous issues. The first one concentrated on building up the characters and origins, chapter 2 for concentrated on emotion and loss and the reason Spider-Man fights evil, and chapter 3 focuses on progressing the villain, while this one concentrates a lot on the society and their views on Spider-Man. Will they hate him? Love him?

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, to all those who have reviewed the story, and even plan on reviewing some other time.

…

**The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1**

**Chapter 4:**

**Who is Spider-Man: Hero or Menace?**

"_Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves- just like flies. Look out, here comes the Spider-Man! Is he strong, listen-"_

The television, broadcast a Spider-Man jingle, was switched off, by a young 15-year-old teen, with brown messy hair, and dressed is a brown jacket and a pair of jeans.

"How cheesy!" Peter yawned. _Didn't sleep last night. Trying to catch the Chameleon. Well… off to school, I guess._

…

On his way to school, on his bicycle, he could see newspaper sellers.

"Extra, extra! News on Spider-Man, the masked hero!" A stall operator cried, flashing a newspaper – featuring a Spider-Man article – in front of every passerby's eyes.

_Since when was I the most renowned celebrity._

He could hear the wailing of sirens.

"I guess school will have to wait."

…

After dressing in his Spider-Man costume, he rapidly swung through the air.

"It's Spider-Man, look!" A man pointed to the costumed hero, who guided himself through the air with his webs, chasing down a speeding vehicle.

From the vehicle, one criminal peeked his head out, aiming his shotgun at Spider-Man. He took aim, and fired at the hero, who dodged the bullet with both speed, and a tingling sensation in his forehead, _my Spider-Sense._

He couldn't stay up in the air for long, he couldn't think of a witty quip, and so stopping in the air firing a web on the roof of the speeding car, Spider-Man tugged on the way, landing on the top of the car.

"Damn it, Spider-Man's on top" he could hear from inside.

_How am I going to do this? How am I going to stop this car?_

Using his suction cup like fingers, Peter adhered to the car as he thought of a plan.

_Yes, I've got it. Let's hope it works._

Letting go of the car, Spider-Man leaped high in the air, and watched the car continue to speed on.

He fired a web at the car, pulled it up in mid air, caught it, threw it high up in the sky, and webbed it to a building, as he landed on the car track.

A car zoomed towards him, about to crash him as he web zipped out of the way, and the car zoomed past him as he crushed on a hotdog stand on his attempt of recklessly swinging away.

He crashed onto the stand, violently, tipping some things over, and falling down. "Oh, fudge" that was all Peter managed to say.

"My gosh" a man raised his phone, snapping a picture of Spider-Man.

And from a distance, he could see a girl approaching. A teenager, maybe his age, with red hair, and shining green eyes.

And as she came closer, he recognized the lady.

_MJ?_

"Are you alright" MJ stretched out her hand, offering help.

"Yeah, just took a stop at the wrong destination" Spider-Man took a hold of her hand as she assisted him up.

"Well… um… good luck" MJ walked off.

_Ok, Peter, you are officially the worst superhero._

Cameras closed on him. People clapped, cheering for him, for they knew that they could feel safe.

They knew that they had a hero.

…

When he arrived to school, he only had 4 minutes, and the bell would ring. At least he came early, but by the time he arrived, Harry and MJ were already conversing with each other.

"Hey, Pete" Harry noticed Peter. "Join the club."

"Hey, guys" Peter closed the distance between him and his friends.

"Peter, you have no idea what just happened" MJ began.

"What happened?" Peter lied, pretending he didn't know what happened.

"I helped Spider-Man up from the floor because he fell down."

"Yep" Peter tried not to make a big deal. "And…"

"And, it felt so good."

"Well… um…" Peter lightened up. "What can I say? I'm happy for you."

"I'm going to go tell Liz" MJ walked off.

Peter turned to his other friend, Harry, who was now smiling, clearly.

"It seems like MJ's found a match" Harry joked.

"C'mon she just helped him."

"I'm just kidding, Pete" Harry patted his friend on the shoulder. "You need to lighten up."

…

"In August, 1799, Napoleon took sail to Egypt" the documentary on Napoleon Bonaparte was switched on for the whole class to here, yet not many people bothered to listen.

Peter was taking notes, Harry too, MJ was on her phone, texting and Flash was whispering something to Kong.

MJ placed her phone in her pocket, and ripped a sheet off of her history book, taking a pen in her hand, fumbling around with it, clicking on it and ejecting the inky pen, and beginning to write.

Peter shifted his gaze away from her and to the documentary projected on to the white board.

Seconds later, he was tapped from behind, and he turned to see MJ, holding a note in her hand.

Peter appeared confused as MJ shoved the note into Peter's hand. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking, and he unfolded the note, which read:

_Hey, Peter, would you like to come to my house after school today?_

Peter's eyes shot wide open. He had to write a reply.

Taking a paper and shielding it with his pencil case, Peter wrote a response:

_Me, you and Harry, or just me and you? I have some homework to finish, but I would've loved to come. Sorry._

He re-read through the letter he wrote. It sounded good, and quickly, he slipped it to MJ, who took a brief look at it, and began writing a response.

As she wrote, he continued to take notes from the documentary. He didn't want this to disrupt his education.

Then, MJ passed him a reply, which he read through:

_Just you, and me, we can study at my house, 34__th__ Madison Eve._

Peter turned to MJ, who was smiling, and wrote a quick _ok _and handed it to MJ, who gave Peter a thumb up.

…

When school had cleared, Peter came home, to talk to his Aunt May.

"C'mon, just let me go to MJ's house" he begged his Aunt.

"Peter, you don't even know her that much" Aunt May argued.

"What? I've known her for like, 19 days, and it's not like we're going to do anything. She just wants to hang out."

"Peter, it always starts that way."

"You and Unc-" Peter didn't continue his sentence. But Aunt May understood, and so she nodded. "Fine Peter… you can go" she succumbed.

"Thank you" Peter said. "I'll be back by 5."

…

*Doom* *Doom* *Doom*

Peter knocked on MJ's door.

No answer, and so he knocked again.

He walked back to see if he had the right address. It was it. He walked back to the door, and just as he moved forward to knock again, the door shot open, and there stood MJ.

"Hey, Peter, come in" MJ let Peter in, shutting the door.

"Hey, MJ, what's up?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothing, my mom just went to help out some charity foundation and I have nothing to do. Take a seat."

MJ took a seat, and Peter sat himself next to her. "So, MJ, how do you like school?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it's fine but Flash Thompson is such an-"

"MJ… don't swear" Peter smiled.

"It's a habit," MJ admit. "Anyway, I brought some movies for us to watch."

MJ got up, reaching for some horror movies and an action one, and picking them up, handing them to Peter, among them were:

The Hills Have Eyes.

Skyfall

The Human Centipede

"MJ" Peter looked from the discs to his friend. "The Human Centipede is disgusting."

"I know, which is why it's awesome. C'mon, which one do you want to watch first?" MJ asked.

"Fine…" Peter succumbed, pointing to Skyfall, and handing it to MJ.

"Why do you pick the worst one?" MJ walked off to the DVD player to switch the movie on.

"As if I would watch Human Centipede" Peter said, as MJ switched the movie on.

"And…" MJ turned to Peter. "Bring the popcorn."

"I can 'pear' that in mind" Peter quipped, and he walks off to bring popcorn.

"So, Peter, got your eyes on someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on" MJ switched on Skyfall. "You know exactly what I mean. Any girl you've got you're eyes on?"

"I don't think so" Peter brought in the popcorn. "Besides, I didn't come here to receive a lecture from MJ, the love doctor. I came here to watch a movie."

"And indeed we will."

…

Before the movie came to an end, Peter still didn't forget the promise he made to Aunt May. He had to go back home by 5 o'clock, and so 1 hour and 30 minutes into the movie, Peter stood up to leave.

"Anyway, thanks for having me" Peter thanked MJ.

"Oh, no, it's fine, you saved me from boredom."

"Heh" Peter chuckled. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

…

_I can't go home. Yeah, fudge me, I should've thought through this a long time ago. Chameleon, I know his hideout and… I can't let this wait._

_I cant text Aunt May, she'll probably hold me up… so… yes Peter, you're going to be screwed._

…

Dressing in his Spider-Man costume, Peter swung high in the air with his adhesive webbing, enjoy the wind that gently pounded on Peter's Spider-Man suit. He could tell it would rain anytime. He hated rain.

_I wish my Spider-Man powers came with, like, an umbrella or something. Then again, that's what webs are for._

He also did enjoy being placed in the middle of the limelight, with kids pointing at him and street artists graffiti-ing his symbol on brick walls.

_I have to think up of an excuse to tell Aunt May. If MJ knew my powers she could lie for me. No, what am I saying? I don't want people to lie for me, that's just wrong. I've just got so much in my head right now._

As he swung, he spotted a man stealing a TV after breaking its glass case.

"Gotta get away, gotta get away, away" the criminal sung to himself, checking for any cops as he walks.

"Heh, tell me about it" Spider-Man swings lower, pulling the TV from the criminal and placing it back where the criminal took it from.

"Now, let's get this done with. I have REAL criminals to fight, not random crooks."

"You're Spider-Man!"

"Nah, I'm the tooth fairy" Spider-Man swung forward, kicking the criminal down and landing on his chest. "Now, nighty night, and sleep tight" he knocked the criminal out, webbing him to a flagpole and swinging off to deal with actual, important things.

…

After some swinging, Peter arrived to the warehouse. He was kind of a mad man to just go in there and battle Chameleon and his men, but he couldn't afford to sit around and make plans. Employing his spider sense, he located the only un-guarded, opened it up slowly, and slid inside.

Inside, he found the Chameleon, training with all of his men. He had 60 criminals in his small group.

"Not so small group after all" Spider-Man dropped down and kicked the Chameleon to the ground. "Also, how cliché, using warehouses as hideouts" Spider-Man commented.

"Get him" Chameleon yelled, as all the infuriated criminals charged at Spider-Man, and he began fighting them and dealing with them, not individually since 10 charged at him at one time.

"C'mon, cut a spidey some slack" Spider-Man knocked two criminals aside. "I came here for the Chameleon," he continues fighting them and combating them. "Man, I wish I was Batman. He has kick-butt skills."

"Won't you ever shut up!?" A man charged forward with a knife.

"Well, actually, it's not my-"

Rendered distracted from his own quip, Peter found the knife stabbed through his chest. "Ah!" He yelled. "Not good, Spidey boy" he pulls the knife out, as he counters another criminals attack, and knocks him to the ground.

"Ah!" Peter yells from pain.

_Ah, I'm losing blood. I can't fend off all these people. No way._

Too distracted in his own thoughts, plus the pain from the stab causing him to lose blood and render him dizzy, a man with a billy club knocks Spider-Man to the ground.

"Ah! Well you guys are a mouth full" Spider-Man stands up, looking up to see a water pipe adhered onto the roof.

_Okay, let's try this._

Spider-Man fired two webs on the pipe, pulling himself up as the pipe breaks off and pours water at the criminals, drowning them.

_Yes, it worked, but where is Chameleon? He must've gotten away while I was dealing with these criminals. Ah, the cliché get away._

"Okay, guys, I don't have time to deal with you… I need to go find The Chameleon" Spider-Man swings out of the building, via the window.

By the time the water is sucked through the drain, all the criminals in unconscious, until one of them wakes up, grinning.

"Good luck, Spider-Man… good luck finding the Chameleon" he removes his mask, to reveal the Chameleon beneath. "So gullible."

Spider-Man swings, taking high to the sky with a web bandage concealing his stab wound.

_How the fudge am I going to explain this to Aunt May? Hey, I got into a fight with a group of criminals to try and defeat the Chameleon, the guy tied to Uncle Ben's death. Okay… I'm too tired… can't go on._

Spider-Man swung on top of a building to get some rest.

_Maybe I'll continue after some rest. _

He sat down on top of the building.

_I'm really screwed… aren't I?_

And he shut his eyes, fading into unconsciousness.

**The End**

**Sorry for the chapter being so short, but it had it's reasons. First off, I thought it would be a good point to end this, seeing that Spider-Man is gravely hurt and you don't know how he'll escape this. Second, I just really wasn't in the mood for writing, and I just felt like it would be the time to end this chapter.**

**Well, here it is, I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, if I could just say something, please, if you read, then review. There isn't a reason not to. Anyways, thanks for sticking with this series and allowing it to last for this long.**

**Peter Parker will return for Chapter 5.**


End file.
